Father, Brother & Son
by anon134
Summary: Sookie stays with Godric as he meets the sun. But what happens after? Will she go to Eric and try to help him? As their connection develops, will she fight it? Or will she stay strong? Will she ever fully be able to leave Bill if he refuses to leave her?
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is an Eric/Sookie story, as most of you have probably already guessed. I watched the Season 2 Episode 9 and I couldn't resist writing this even though I'm meant to be concentrating on my other story._

_SPOLIER ALERT for all aired episodes._

_This also has some slight Eric/Godric, although it's not sexual._

_At the moment it's only a one-shot, maybe later on I'll add a few more chapters. It's most likely I will as whilst writing this I couldn't stop thinking of more and more scenes. They may take awhile though._

_I was listening to Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye and other songs of his while typing this._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the storyline I've borrowed from the show. _

I left Bill with a heavy heart, I don't think he really understood, and in that moment I didn't have it in me to explain. I wasn't going to Godric because I felt obligated and it wasn't because I was tender-hearted. It was the Eric in me that felt the need to go to Godric, and I couldn't deny it, because, if I was truthful I wanted to soothe him as well. I wanted to help him, I wanted to stop him and if I couldn't do that... I would be with him till the end.

I rushed to the roof and my heart broke watching Eric. He stood strong and angry, the epitome of a Viking. Then he broke, I watched him fall to his knees and kneel before his maker as he began to plead with him to save himself. They were everything to each other, father, brother and son. Now it was all going to change.

They were speaking in Swedish, I couldn't understand their words, but I didn't need to. Their faces said it all, this was the first time I had seen Eric cry and I hoped it would be the last. Godric stood before him, as compassionate as always. I listened intently as they switched to English again.

Godric asked him to 'let him go'.

'I won't let you die alone.' Eric stated and something in me broke. I could see the determination in his eyes, he would stay and meet the sun with Godric. No, no I needed him, he couldn't just fade away, not now!

'Yes, you will. As your maker, I command you.'

My relief was great, it poured through me. I knew Eric had been released from Godric so he didn't have to follow what he said, but he would, he had too much faith and love in him for Godric to disobey him, and for that I was glad. Eric's eyes feasted on Godric's form, this would be the last time he saw him, although he _**would**_ have numerous lifetimes of memories to remember him from.

He turned to me and walked over. I clasped his hand, trying to convey every thought of mine to him. I knew he couldn't hear them but he could feel everything I felt. I poured everything I was feeling towards my bond to him. All the love, sadness and frustration I felt. He nodded his head, acknowledging my unspoken words, before leaning down and whispering.

'Come, meet me afterwards. Room 31. Penthouse floor.'

I nodded taking the key he offered me, before reaching up and clasping my hands around him in a brief hug.

'I'll stay with him, as long as it takes.'

I let go and walked towards Godric, knowing Eric would leave now, however unwilling. I would stay with him, Godric, the Eric in me only intensified the need to stay here and be with Godric while I could.

These last few moments were precious to me. I was scared, so scared, for Godric and for Eric. How could Godric want to burn? The pain, just the thought of it overwhelmed me, the tears fled my eyes, rolling down my face in streams.

His last words touched me more then I could have expressed. They rolled round my head.

'A human with me at the end, and human tears. 2000 years and I can still be surprised, in this I see God.'

We'd said our goodbyes but still I couldn't bring myself to turn away from the sunrise. I stood there for what may have been hours but was probably only minutes. I strode forward, grabbing Godric's shirt before making my way back in to the building.

I wanted nothing more than to go to Eric. The need was overwhelming me.

I rushed to his room, not even bothering to knock. I entered with my key and scanned the living room. He wasn't here. He wasn't here, it sank in. No, where was he? I looked again, he definitely wasn't here. The panic began to fill me. I moved towards the bedroom and my body flooded with relief once again. He was there, sitting on the bed, as still as a statue.

I rushed to his side and wrapped my arms around him. I began to sob. I felt myself shift as Eric un-wrapped my arms and placed me on his lap. I looked into his face to see his bloody tears streaming down. I didn't even think about it, it was instinct. I kissed him.

Our kisses turned heated as we stripped each other of our clothes. His body was exactly as I had imagined it in my dream. He was a god. I looked into his eyes as he filled me. I'd never felt anything like it. We moved together as the pleasure over took us. I pulled Eric down to my neck, letting him know it was ok to feed of me. I wanted him to. He took only a little blood before slashing a line across his own neck and putting his neck to my lips. His blood was exquisite. Before I had barely tasted it, now I cherished it. I drank a little before lapping at the surrounding skin. We came together and as Eric collapsed on me I whispered into his ear.

'Sleep my lover. It is early and you need to rest.'

He didn't answer me, but I could feel him clearly, his grief was overwhelming. He moved of me, before pulling me into his side. I smiled inside, happy with something so simple. Bill had hated to snuggle but I loved to.

Sleep took us both. Before it claimed me, I wished for only one thing. I prayed that in the morning we would both feel better. No not both of us, only Eric. I needed for him to feel better. If he didn't neither would I. We were tied together now, and I couldn't find it in me to feel anything but joy about it.

_AN: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me some reviews telling me what you think. If you have any ideas for more Eric/Sookie interaction tell me about it and if I can I will try to include it in this (slow moving) story._

_By that I mean it most likely won't be updated quickly, sorry._

_You can also contact me at my e-mail address rockchick134hotmail(dot)com._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed or added this story to their alerts or their favourites. There were 1030 visitors and 1066 hits!!! I am so excited and happy that I've carried on writing this instead on working of chapter 3 of my other story._

_I hope you all like it, I'm trying to remain true to the characters however at times they may seem a little strange or out of character, although that will be to the benefit of all Eric/Sookie lovers =)_

_This may also include things from the books, I haven't actually had the chance to read them but I do know what's happened in most of them. So at times I may include something from there._

_As always please review and tell me what your thinking, either on here or at my e-mail address rockchick134hotmail(dot)com._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I only use them for entertainment!!!_

I woke up startled, I couldn't remember it, but my dream hadn't been pleasant. I turned in Eric's embrace so that I could see his face. He looked at peace in his sleep, it was early still, Eric wouldn't rise for a number of hours yet. I hoped that his sleep had helped him to heal, I doubted it, but I hoped anyway.

What would I do while I waited for him to rise? I felt at loss, I wouldn't return to Bill, I couldn't, being with Eric felt right, there was no way I would give that up. I felt guilty for hurting Bill, but I think we had been heading for a split anyway, he kept too much from me, we were meant to be partners, a couple, halves of each other. With Eric I felt that way, with Bill, I could truthfully say I had never felt that way. And Lorena was the last string, how could he have kept her a secret, how could he have let her keep him in our room whilst I was trapped in that church? I was grateful, so grateful for Godric and Eric, both had saved me. Godric from a certain rape, and Eric from numerous silver bullets. Without them I would have been dead by now. Bill paled in comparison to them.

I slipped from the bed, careful not to disturb Eric even though I knew he wouldn't feel it. I wandered into the bathroom taking Godric's shirt with me, I wanted to feel close to him and this was the only tangible thing I had. I showered and brushed my teeth. Just as I was finishing my stomach grumbled, I couldn't remember the last time I had ate. I slipped on Godric's shirt and went into the living room. I would order some food and then go and visit Jason. I'm sure he was feeling a little out of place, and I wanted to know what the hell he'd been thinking joining the Fellowship of the Sun, I could only hope that he hadn't know their true objectives.

I ordered some biscuits with ham and gravy. I was craving some good old southern food. In fact I was craving one of gran's pies, I'd have to bake one once I was back at home. Home, that sounded so different now. The word had taken on a different meaning, it no longer meant only gran's. It meant wherever Eric was too. We'd have to talk once he woke, I don't think I could bear being without him, not at the moment, our bond made me want to stay as close to him as possible. But unless we made some modifications to the house Eric couldn't live there with me, he would be fried to a crisp come morning... It wasn't only the bond though, it felt like every time Eric had done something for me was rushing to the front of my mind, making me remember. I felt as if I had been subconsciously relying on Eric for nearly everything to do with the Supernatural world.

Someone knocked on the door, startling me out of my thoughts. I checked the peep hole before opening the door. My food was brought in and placed on the table, and I sat down to a lonely meal. The food itself was exquisite, I hadn't expected anything else from a hotel as nice as this, but I felt lonely in this room by myself. I craved Eric's support and strength, I had known Godric for only awhile. But the idea of him being gone baffled me, he had seemed so... good.

The room was still dark, no sun could be seen, only artificial light due to it being a vampire safe room and I found for the first time in a long time no urge to go out into the one thing that had bought death to a man, no not a man a vampire, who had only wanted peace. His voice still echoed around my mind, I could hear his last moments as clearly as if he was saying them right now. He had shocked me once Eric had left. He had been so unafraid, he had been ready to go, he had _**wanted**_ to go. His only worry had been for his childe and I had found myself unable to say no to his dying wish. Our conversation floated around my head...

'You will care for him, Eric?'

'I'm not sure, you know how he is.'

'I can take the blame for that too,' a wry smile crossed his face.

'Maybe not, Eric's pretty much himself.'

'Yes, I suppose he is, but his character has changed in the 1000 years since I have changed him. He is different now, and with me gone, I want, no, I need to know they'll be someone else for him.'

'How do you know it'll be me he'll want there?'

'The way he looks at you, it's different, I've only never seen it on his face once before.'

'Oh. With who?'

'Me.'

'Oh. Yes.'

'Yes...?'

'Yes, I'll, I'll care for him.'

'Thank you.'

I had said to him I would look after Eric, and I was determined too. I guess pain is pain and loss is loss. It doesn't matter whether you're human or vampire. Death brings us all to our knees.

I looked around the room and realised it was slightly messy, it was a perfect distraction. I wandered around righting furniture and folding clothes. Hopefully there was enough there to keep me occupied until Eric rose. I figured once he was awake, he would want to leave, I was unsure though... so I figured I would leave the arrangements to him. For all I knew he might still have business here. I was so lost in thought I never even saw or heard Eric come up behind me and wrap his arms around me. Actually come to think of it, I doubt I would have heard him come up behind me, he was far too quiet.

I smiled and turned to face him. He looked better, his face was clear of his bloody tears and the shadows under his eyes had faded slightly. Hopefully the rest would clear after another sleep or feed. For the first time ever, Eric seemed unsure of what to do. So I decided to put him at ease. I rose onto my tippy-toes and pressed my lips to his. Trying to reassure him that I wasn't planning on going anywhere. I was finally right where I belonged.

He smiled through the kiss.

'Good morning, lover.'

'Only for you, it's good night for me.'

'Yes, well we'll have to see about changing that.' He peered into my face, trying to catch my reaction, apparently satisfied with it, he asked,

'What would you like to do tonight?'

His abrupt change of the subject shocked me. Had he just suggested that he make me a vampire? With Bill I had never even considered it, but with Eric I already knew I wanted to be with him for all of eternity. However I wasn't quite ready to tell him that yet...

'Are you ready to take me back to Bon Temps, or do you have business here?'

'I wish to collect Godric's things before we leave, we can get it tonight and leave tomorrow in the evening.'

'You don't prefer to travel through the day?'

'I do, but I do not think it is a good idea considering what happened last time you travelled through the day alone.'

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Caring for me.'

'I will always care for you. Now let us go, we can go to Godric's lair and collect his things. I must also speak to Isabel and the other vampires there, I must show my support for her promotion to sheriff.'

'Ok, then... I need to go to Bill's room to collect my clothes.'

Eric looked down at my body in confusion before seeing what I was wearing. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. His eyes opened abruptly. I guess he had recognised Godric's sent.

'He took it off before he... I couldn't leave it on the roof, so I bought it down here with me.'

Eric looked pained for a minute before his expression returned to normal.

'I will go collect your things. Your brother is also welcome to come stay in the spare bedroom for the night. I believe Bill will be leaving tonight once I have seen him.'

'Oh, Jason, I completely forgot about him. I should let him know what's been going on. Come on, let's go.'

'You will stay here, _**I**_ will go.'

'Eric if you think I'm staying here you have another thing coming. I need to speak to Bill. I don't want to be with him, but I do owe him an explanation. And Jason is likely to kick up a fuss if I'm not there.'

'You owe him nothing!'

'Yes I do, we were together and essentially I did cheat on him. The least I can do is explain myself.'

'Fine. Let us leave.'

We left the room together and Eric stiffened as we reached Bill's door. I knocked lightly and the door was open within seconds. I stifled a laugh, it wasn't meant to be funny that Bill had been alarmed that I hadn't returned. I entered the room ahead of Eric and was met with a livid Bill. My heart filled with dread as I realised that wouldn't be as easy as I was hoping it would be.

_AN: I hope you all liked it. Sorry for the little cliff-hanger, I'm not a fan of them but I wanted to update and I currently don't have the time to write anymore. Sorry, but I am trying my best._

_Please leave me any thoughts you have._


End file.
